Motor vehicles having a rear hatch, for example, a van, minivan, SUV or station wagon, have been designed to provide the functionality of a truck with the comfort level of a car. Unlike a truck, the owners of motor vehicles with rear hatches cannot clean their many cargo areas by simply going through a car wash nor can they haul liquids without the fear of a spill destroying their interior. Instead owners of vehicles with rear hatches must use extra caution when hauling materials that are likely to stain or spill in their cargo area, and some choose not to haul them at all. This results in reducing the functionality of the cargo area and makes these vehicles undesirable to those who would like to use their cargo areas more like a truck bed. Accordingly, a need exists for a motor vehicle having a rear hatch and a load floor capable of carrying liquids or messy materials.